Same Day, Different Planets
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: Horatio and Rick both have quite separate ideas on how to spend a holiday. A Valentine's Day fic. A romance between H and Stetler. Rated M for various reasons.
1. Last Minute

In honor of Valentine's Day. This does not take place in the "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps" universe.

A word of warning: this fic contains adult themes and is intended for mature audiences.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Same Day, Different Planets**

**Chapter One: Last Minute**

Rick pulled his car into the parking lot. He had already picked up everything else he needed for that night; everything he needed to make it something Horatio would never forget. Shaking his head he looked up at the store sign; in all honesty, this was the last place he wanted to be. The problem was that he couldn't think of any other place that would sell what this place had. If there was some sort of high-end department store like Harrods in Miami, he would have gone there; but there isn't, so he didn't, and here he is. He took a deep breath, knowing that if it wasn't Valentine's Day, he wouldn't be here.

"I can't believe I'm going to a Bed Bath & Beyond," he grumbled as he got out of his car, "Horatio, you're lucky I love you".

He had already been to the florist and bought a dozen roses and three boxes of rose petals; one for the bathroom, one for the bedroom, and one for the stairs and hallway. A box of chocolate Swiss truffles was bought from the gourmet candy store. Dinner was prepared last night and stored in the refrigerator. But despite his searching, Rick was still down new red silk sheets, bubble bath, and massage oil.

"Oh God," he grumbled as he walked through the automatic doors, "I better not run into anyone here".

He quickly grabbed a shopping basket, mostly out of habit. He uses them in grocery stores to keep himself from buying too much. But here he was afraid he would die of embarrassment if anyone from Horatio's team saw him. And although the odds were slim to none that that would happen, he was still nervous enough to dart into the nearest aisle.

He made a beeline towards the closest product, the silk sheets. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he read the $370 price tag. Well… Valentine's Day wasn't invented so people could be thrifty. Although it was a shame to buy sheets that expensive when he knew they would only use them once. Before the night was out it would probably already be stained beyond all recognition. Sounds like another trip to the dry cleaners… with another huge tip to remain anonymous.

With a little whimper, Rick dropped the sheets into the basket. He looked around for a sign to point him to bath supplies, hoping that he would be able to find it without asking an employee. After about five minutes of stabs in the dark he was able to find a bubble bath that wasn't overly feminine… if that is at all possible. He could only guess at the scent, his sense of smell already oversaturated with the vanilla based bubble baths he tested before he picked up a good one.

Sighing, he tossed the bottle into his basket on top of the sheets. He looked up at the signs again, figuring that massage oil would be near the lotions. No way in hell was he going to ask for help finding this. Although people would most likely think that he was getting it for his girlfriend… he didn't want to risk them asking any questions.

After about twenty minutes of searching (five of which he spent picking up extra candles for the bathroom), he had to admit defeat. After another ten minutes of looking for a male employee, he had to admit defeat again. He nervously approached the first attendant who didn't look completely self-absorbed.

"Excuse me, ma'm?"

"Yes, sir? How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you carry any… erm," Rick leaned in slightly and muttered, "massage oil?"

She nodded in understanding, "down the center aisle where all the red and pink hearts are. We moved it from its usual location for the holiday. Sorry about any inconvenience. I think I saw it in one of the center displays there".

Rick smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you".

He quickly re-traced his steps towards the aisle, mentally kicking himself for not checking there sooner. But there it was, on the display that it was promised to be. Now he could just grab it and get out.

His eyes scanned over the large display, almost six feet tall, before finally deciding on a decently sized bottle on the end with the word "ROMANCE" written on it in big red letters. Unable to keep himself from smirking, Rick reached up for the bottle… at the same time as another patron on the other side of the display.

Rick quickly drew back his hand as a blush filled his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"-Stetler?"

Rick's jaw dropped as Ryan Wolfe stepped out from the other side of the display. Their eyes met, their minds simultaneously trying to process exactly what was happening.

"So," Ryan said slowly, not really wanting to talk but knowing that small talk had to be made, "buying… massage oil?"

"…Yeah"

"For your girlfriend?"

"It's… Valentine's Day…"

"Yeah…" Ryan scratched at his temple before continuing, "So… what's her name?"

"Whose name?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh her name. Hora…safina," Rick bit his tongue for almost completely exposing both himself and Horatio.

"'Joresefina'?"

"Yeah… she's… Chilean".

"Oh".

"So… what's yours' name?"

"My what's name?"

"Your girlfriend's".

"Eric… a".

"Erica?"

"…yeah".

"Interesting".

The two men stood there nodding for a moment, each taking a bottle off the shelf. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments

"This never happened".

"Agreed".

***

Horatio pulled his car into the parking lot. He had already picked up everything else he needed for that night; everything he needed to make it something Rick would never forget. Shaking his head he looked up at the store sign; in all honesty, this was the last place he wanted to be. The problem was that he couldn't think of any other place that would sell what this place had. If there was some sort of high-end department store like Harrods in Miami, he would have gone there; but there isn't, so he didn't, and here he is. He took a deep breath, knowing that if it wasn't Valentine's Day, he wouldn't be here.

"I can't believe I'm going to Oxys Adult Fantasies," he grumbled as he got out of his car, "Rick, you're lucky I love you".

He quickly adjusted his Yankees baseball cap and bifocals, knowing that he is nearly unrecognizable in them. The last thing he needed was anyone recognizing him in this place. Rick was the one who always ran out for lube; he, unlike Horatio, didn't appear on the news every other week. In all honesty, the redhead didn't even know what to expect from the store. He figured that he'd just buy whatever perked his interest. And on the off chance that everything perked his interest, he had a few hundred dollars in cash in his wallet.

He pushed open the door, happy to see that the window on it was tinted and happy to hear that it didn't have a chime. A man with beady eyes, a cheap Hawaiian shirt that was left partway open, and a crop of slicked back hair approached Horatio.

"Greetings, sir," he said with a slight hiss, "how may we pervert you?"

"Erm…"

"MATT! For the third time today- stop scaring customers!"

A short woman with black hair and a rather large chest stepped out from behind a lingerie rack. She wore a black t-shirt with the word "OXY'S" printed across it. She had on black pants with a set of keys hanging at her belt.

The man turned to her, "C'mon Tress, this is our best day. We can afford to lose a few".

"Nobody can afford to lose any business in this economy and you know it," she growled, putting her hands on her hips, "now get back into your uniform and do your job".

"Wow, you're being a real bitch today".

"I'm as much of a bitch I was yesterday, you're just being a moron right now".

"I just wanna have some fun".

"You can have fun later, right now we gotta keep things running smoothly or else we'd be trying to kill each other by the third shift we attempt to clock in".

Matt stopped to smile, "and how do we keep things running smoothly?"

"Lots and lots of lube," she sighed as she watched her coworker indulge himself in a self-satisfactory chuckle, "Now get back to your post".

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," he groaned with a roll of his eyes as he started walking towards the back room Tress just came out of, "You're just upset because you forgot to get a boyfriend again this year".

"So did you".

"Touché".

Horatio looked back at the entryway as Matt disappeared into the back rooms. Tress turned her attention to the customer and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry about him. It's my fault really. I've been feeding him Mountain Dew since eight this morning. He's a little hyped up right now".

Horatio smiled weakly, perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be, "it's okay".

"So, do you have anything specific you're looking for, or would you rather just browse around?"

Horatio ducked his head and blushed, "I'd rather just browse for now, thank you".

She nodded, "no problem. I'll just be right behind that counter if you need anything".

Horatio mouthed the words "thank you" as he began to wander into the store.

At first he just saw the usual; bras, lingerie, ticklers, nothing too fancy or shocking. There were some handcuffs, but the white fur ones Rick bought a while back worked fine; they also looked like they were of higher quality. It took a couple rows before something caught his eye.

It took a good two seconds of staring before Horatio figured out what he was looking at. It was a large silicone ring with a vibrator motor attached to it. On the shelf next to that was a black leather strap, about a half of an inch thick with a buckle on it. Attached to it were two snap button straps which looped around a rubber ring, about the size of the silicone one.

He picked them both up.

The next row was lined with whips and paddles. He cringed. Sure, he had a restraint kink; he and Rick had even dabbled in some discipline. He had never been bold enough to get into anything too heavy, but the concept made him curious enough to want to try it.

He picked up a small whip.

Horatio wandered down the aisles, feeling more and more like a kid in a candy store. The sensation frightened him as much as it intrigued him, a strange humor overpowering both and pressing him to keep looking around. As much as it might make him blush, his sense of curiosity was being fully indulged.

The more he walked through the store, the more he got to wondering why he didn't already have a drawer full of this stuff at home. He checked his watch. He had better get home soon before Rick gets back from running his errands. A final sweep through the store might just cover everything he needed.

He picked up a butt plug, some anal beads, metal claw finger extensions, two black silk scarves, a black leather dog collar, and a feather teaser.

_Okay. I'm having too much fun. I gotta get home._

He made his way back to the register when something caught his eye. It was a man's 'sexy costume', but that wasn't caught his attention. It was custom for this shop. A pair of flattering dark blue silk boxers with the MD-PD badge embroidered into it. It came with a collar of the same color, a hat, and a pair of handcuffs. A smirk crossed Horatio's lips. This was far too good to pass up, despite the hefty price tag.

He threw that on top of the pile in the basket he ended up having to use.

Tress flashed him a smile as he approached her register. A blush creeped up Horatio's neck when the noticed that he was buying quite a bit more than the other patrons. He popped his collar and tried to hide a little.

"Don't worry about them," she whispered as she began scanning the items, "they come in every week to buy one item at a time. You're buying less than they have and are saving gas".

He couldn't help but to smirk at that as she finished scanning in the rest of the items. "Would that be all?"

"Ye- oh wait. No".

Horatio grabbed a bottle of lube from the impulse buy display on the counter; mentally kicking himself for nearly forgetting what he came in for in the first place.

She rang it up. "That would be $325.50".

Horatio nodded, pulling out his wallet and a few crisp hundreds.

"Everyone's afraid to use their credit cards," she muttered, rummaging around for change in the cash register.

Horatio gave a shy shrug as she handed him his change. She waved Matt over to bag the items as she dug around for something under the counter.

"Here," she smiled, tossing a red thing and a purple thing into the brown paper bag, "we're giving these out free today with a purchase".

"What are they?"

"Candy condoms, fun to suck on".

She couldn't help but to smile as she watched the redhead blush. He picked up his bag and headed for the door, managing to literally run into someone on the way out.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Horatio stuttered, quickly picking up his bag, which fell to the floor.

"No it's my fault, I should have watched where I was goin- H?"

It took Horatio a full second to register what was happening. It was like his brain was trying to protect him from the fact that he was caught walking out of a sex shop with a large brown paper bag by one of his team. But he had to accept reality eventually.

"Eric?" he felt the blush creep up the back of his neck, "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you," the Cuban responded, shifting his weight a little bit from side to side, "some last minute Valentine's Day shopping".

"You have a girlfriend".

"Yeah, and so do you, I take it. What's the lucky lady's name?"

"Rick…arda," Horatio mentally kicked himself for almost giving himself away.

"Ricarda?" Eric nodded, letting the name sink in, "pretty name".

"And what about yours?"

"My what?"

"Your girlfriend, Eric. What's her name?"

"Ryan…a"

"Rihanna?"

"…yeah".

"Interesting".

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds.

"This never happened".

"Agreed".


	2. Different Planets

**Chapter Two: Different Planets**

Rick was happy to see that he was the first one home. That run-in with Ryan gave him a good scare, but as much as he just wanted to lie down and recover from that, he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him yet.

He managed to stuff everything into two bags, taking them both as he stumbled inside. He quickly took out the bouquet and stuffed it into a vase half-filled with water, arranging the individual flowers as much as the time would let him. He tossed the truffles down next to them before he grabbed his other bag and headed upstairs.

He sloppily managed to strip the bed, leaving the discarded sheets in a large mass of a heap. This was definitely one of those times when he cursed Horatio for having a king sized bed. He wadded their usual sheets into a bundle, tossing it into the guest bedroom down the hall. Coming back he took off his shoes and socks, giving himself a quick look over to make sure that he didn't have any calluses or sharp nails that would rip the new sheets.

Fifteen aggravating minutes later, the sheets were on and smooth as glass across the mattress. He folded the comforter neatly across the foot of the bed, same with a fur blanket he brought from home; it wasn't for the right size of bed, but it worked. He tossed the massage oil and one of the rose petal boxes on top of it all.

Rick gave the bedroom a good look over. He managed to clean up a lot over the past week, everything that wasn't properly organized was in a manageable mess. Neither Horatio nor Rick like any room too clean, it feels sterile. A small mess makes a house look loved and lived in.

Rick laid out his outfit for that evening onto the bed, wanting it to be available so he could make a quick change once Horatio walks in the front door. It was nothing too fancy, just flattering black slacks and a white silk shirt. No underwear was needed tonight.

The bathroom needed to be tackled next, but a quick wipe-down with the Windex seemed to cover what he needed to. He set the bubble bath on the ledge of the large round tub in the middle of the room. After lovingly scattering the rose petals around the tub and arranging the candles, he turned off the lights and left the bathroom.

Rick stripped out of his clothes, tossing them in the hamper before quickly pulling on his evening outfit. He scattered the petals across the sheets before he decided to take a short nap… right next to the finely made bed.

***

Horatio swore under his breath as he saw that Rick got home before him. He knew that he and Rick were going straight to the bedroom and weren't going to leave until well into the next day. But he wanted their first Valentine's Day together to be special; intoxicatingly sensual and simply breathtaking. He just needed to get everything he panned set up.

He slipped around the side of the house, being sure to duck under the windows as he went. Rick would be listening for the front door, and the back sliding door was much quieter. If he was younger, he would have climbed up the old rose climbing fence attached to the side of his house… considering it ran right into the guest bedroom window.

Horatio quietly unlocked and opened the back door, silently slipping into his own house. He went straight to the downstairs half bath and stripped out of his clothes, dropping the bag next to the sink.

He knelt down on the floor, slowly removing the items one by one from the bag; the two rings, the whip, the butt plug, the two strands of anal beads, the one hand of metal claw finger extensions, the two black silk scarves, the black leather dog collar, the feather teaser, the costume, the lube, and the candy condoms. There was nothing more he could do in response to the items that were now on the floor in front of him but to smirk and shake his head.

_Like you aren't supposed to go to the grocery store when you're hungry,_ he thought, _never go to the sex shop when you're horny._

It was almost six, which surprised him. Usually when Rick makes dinner he has it in the oven by now so it would be ready by seven, which was when he got hungry. Horatio didn't smell anything when he walked in, so there was the distinct possibility that Rick didn't start cooking yet. Considering the bathroom is right between the stairs and the kitchen, Horatio figured that he'd have to work quickly if he wanted to surprise Rick.

He opened up the fresh bottle of lube and slicked up the anal beads. Slowly he inserted them into his tight entrance, stretching himself. He had to bite down on a towel to keep him from moaning loudly as he did so. It took a while, and he was painfully hard, but he decided he was stretched enough not to tear when he put in the butt plug.

Horatio lubed up the plug, setting it on the closed toilet seat and taking a moment to just stare at it. He had never had toys like these before. Before Rick, he never even would have considered them with neither his male nor his female partners.

Taking a deep breath, Horatio positioned himself over the toy. He stopped to listen for Rick walking around upstairs or simply breathing on the other side of the door. After a long moment a slow and gentle sigh came from upstairs, Rick was asleep. It wasn't like Rick was a light sleeper, but the sound of the toilet seat clicking out of its usual position might startle him.

Horatio's eyelids drifted shut and his jaw slacked as he painfully slowly impaled himself on the plug. When he finally had the toy inside of him, his eyes fluttered back open. One hand was braced against the wall, the other holding on desperately to the rim of the sink. A few deep breaths later and he finally got his needing body back under control. The plug felt a lot bigger than it looked, but he wasn't bleeding.

He stood up, shifting his weight until it felt comfortable enough to move around with. He eyed up the black ring, deciding after a moment that it would mean more if Rick would put it on for him. Carefully and reluctantly, Horatio took the costume out of its plastic bag and pulled on the soft shorts, the fabric a heaven against his hot cock.

If he kept his hands busy, he wouldn't be so tempted to indulge himself. He fastened the collar of the costume around his neck, using the same logic of the black leather ring on the dog collar.

He put on the hat and halfway knelt down before deciding that that was a bad idea and put the bag on the closed toilet seat. He went through each item, pulling the price tags off of them. There was too much stuff for Horatio to carry everything in his hands, so he arranged the items back in the bag.

He jerked his head up as he heard the bath start running upstairs. He was positive that the bath would be for both he and Rick... but he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. Perhaps he could catch Rick in the hallway.

***

Rick's eyes fluttered open as he heard a car door shut outside. He quickly picked himself off the floor and rushed to the window, catching Horatio run up against the house. A matter of seconds later he heard the back door slide open. It was obvious that Horatio didn't want him to figure that he was there.

Rick shrugged it off. Horatio wouldn't do that unless he had something elaborate planned.

Dinner could wait. He didn't want to rush Horatio on a night as romantic as what he had planned. He rented the film Milk, which they would watch while dinner was in the oven. Then he would give his redhead a nice sensuous massage followed by a warm bubble bath. Then they'd spend the rest of the night making passionate love on their new silk sheets.

He was going to pamper Horatio and make him enjoy it for once dangnabbit.

He placed the massage oil on the nightstand, picking up the box of rose petals. They were scattered over the silk sheets and black fur blanket.

Running to the bathroom mirror, Rick quickly fixed his hair and smoothed out his slightly crumpled shirt. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, surprised that any formed after a nap so short.

He returned to the bedroom, sitting there and wondering when Horatio would make himself known.

With a deep sigh, Rick went through the bedroom one last time. The process was getting kind of tedious, but if it meant that he could give Horatio a night he would never forget... it would be worth it. This run through only took a few minutes, the only thing he really needed to do was draw the drapes.

_What's taking him so long?_ Rick grumbled to himself, _this is  
Horatio we're talking about. Maybe he doesn't know I'm up here._

He shrugged, the bathroom wasn't exactly ready yet. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the jets on the tub worked, they only used them once, and that was a while ago.

He pulled off his good shirt and turned on the water. Sure enough, the pressure in some jets was off. It was frustrating, but nothing a little elbow grease and a lot of profanity couldn't fix.

Several minutes and a few towels later, the unruly jets were clean and working as they should. He drained the water, picked up the towels and threw them in the hamper. As irritating as that was, he was happy he caught it. After re-scattering the rose petals, he pulled his shirt back on and left to get the good towels out of the linen closet.

_Goddamnit. I'm not about to wait much longer for him. what the fuck is he doing down there?_

At that moment, Rick heard the downstairs bathroom door close with a light click. Suddenly feeling quite rushed, Rick ran into the bathroom and hung the towels. He rushed back out, hoping that he wasn't building up a sweat, and grabbed the last box of rose petals. There wasn't any time to be strategic about this, he would just have to let them fall.

***

Horatio approached the staircase, shifting his weight from side to side. He was a little embarrassed at how tight the boxers were already, he didn't even know what Rick had in store for him. A blush crossed his cheeks at the thought of Rick. What would his brunette lover think of this? All Horatio was supposed to get was a fresh bottle of lube, neither of them expected the shopping spree that ensued.

He re-adjusted his grip on the brown paper shopping bag. At that moment, a rose garden upstairs apparently exploded. Little rose petals flew down the stairs in a cloud of red and pink.

_What the fuck?  
_  
Horatio poked his head around the banister, just in time to see Rick's leg disappear into the bedroom, the door closing after it. A slight smirk on his lips, the redhead made his way up the rose covered staircase. His mind began to wander as he began to wonder what unspeakably erotic things his lover would do to seduce him. A once rigid prediction began to turn into a sensuous fantasy as Horatio imagined Rick being not so much shocked, but pleased with the purchases.

His imagination warming his already hot body, Horatio walked through the rose petaled hallway.

"Rick," he muttered under his breath, "Prepare for the most sexual night of your life".

***

"H," Rick whispered as he pulled out a little silver lighter and put it next to the nearest candle, "Prepare for the most romantic evening of your life".

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Rick took a deep breath, hoping that Horatio would enjoy the movie, food, massage, and bubble bath. The redhead hated being pampered, but perhaps the holiday would bring out his more romantic side.

"Rick?" a low and sexy whisper of a voice came in from the other side of the door, "let me in, love".

"Of course".

Rick pulled the door open and their jaws simultaneously dropped.

The redhead blinked and a strong blush covered his cheeks and began sneaking down his body. There he was, in a skimpy little outfit with a bag full of sex toys. And there was Rick, dressed in his finest shirt and surrounded by red silk and roses.

Rick's hand flew to his mouth, trying to hide the smile he was unable to disguise. He could hardly believe what he was looking at. It wasn't like Horatio wasn't always willing to climb into bed with him, but Rick had never seen such… enthusiasm… in anyone.

"Horatio?"

"Rick".

The brunette couldn't hold himself back any longer. His lover's blush was just too amusing. The smile unfurled across his face and he pulled Horatio into the bedroom.

"Oh my god," Rick smirked, "Horatio…"

Blue eyes scanned over the silk sheets, the candles, the rose petals, and the bottle of massage oil. He and Rick obviously had very different ideas on how to spend the evening.

"Did I disrupt your plans?" the redhead asked with a blush.

"I'm more concerned about me disrupting yours," Rick chuckled, "where were you going with this?"

The blush darkened as the weight of the brown paper bag tugged on Horatio's arm. "I went out to get the lube…"

Rick eyed up the bag and the costume. "And…"

"and that's a very interesting store we have here in Miami".

"Well… I like what I see so far. What else did you get?"

Horatio thought for a second before he answered. "Presents. Sorry I didn't wrap them".

The redhead led his lover over to the bed, where they sat down next to each other. He smiled to himself as he saw that Rick's eyes were wide with an almost playful curiosity. Rick reached up and took of the hat the costume came with, tossing it onto the pillows before running a hand through red hair. The bag was pulled up onto the bed between them, but Horatio made sure that Rick couldn't see the contents just yet. He dipped his hand down and pulled out the two black scarves, handing them to Rick.

The brown eyed man looked them over with a mischievous smile, "what do I do with these?"

"I trust you have enough of an imagination to think up something good".

Rick smirked as he imagined his Horatio, laid out on the bed. He would be cuffed to the headboard with their white fur handcuffs and blindfolded with one of those silk scarves. No. Not blindfolded. He loved those baby blues too much. It would be better to have him gagged instead, to listen to that low and sensuous voice struggle to cry out his name.

"And that's just the start," Horatio purred, watching the deviousness grow behind Rick's eyes.

"It is?"

"Mhmm".

The redhead reached into the bag and pulled out the feather teaser. Rick almost instantly took the toy from his hand and began to run it against the palm of his own. He then proceeded to tickle the side of his lover's neck with it, watching in pleasure as Horatio tried to duck away.

"This could be fun," the brown eyed man smirked.

"So could these".

Horatio pulled the five metal claw finger extensions out of the bag and gently laid them on the bed. Rick's eyes widened. He immediately put the feather teaser down on top of the scarves and picked up the claws, a little bothered at how comfortable they were once he put them on. Horatio could get pretty kinky, Rick knew that. Not to mention the fact that Horatio enjoyed the slight element of pain when it was brought to sex. Horatio enjoyed it… that doesn't mean Rick liked dishing it out. He gently scratched at the palm of his hand, it didn't really hurt… but it felt enough like it could.

Rick looked up as his wrist was grabbed and guided to his lover's chest. Cautiously and looking deep into his lover's eyes, Rick dragged the false nails down the milky skin. Horatio's eyelids drifted shut and he moaned softly, his head tilting back. Soon, Rick had his lover lying on his back, gasping as his jaw line was lovingly traced. His thighs were straddled, Rick hovering over his as he dragged his new nails down his lover's chest. The plug shifted again and Horatio moaned in pleasure.

The IAB sergeant smirked as a blush crossed the redhead's cheeks. He picked up the feather tickler and danced it along Horatio's sides. His jaw dropped open, taking in a gasp as he laughed and tried to squirm away.

"Rick," he laughed, "stop… I'm not done".

Rick smiled as he climbed back off of his lover. "I guess we'll save that for later".

Horatio sat back up, gently stroking Rick's chest. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment, their lips brushing together before they got back to the task at hand.

"I got you this too," Horatio cooed, digging around in the bag, "along with just a few more things".

Rick watched excitedly until Horatio pulled a black whip out of the bag. He didn't mind using their cuffs and restraining his lover. It didn't really bother him too much to scratch Horatio. But…

"H," Rick sighed, "I don't think I could ever bring myself to whip you".

Horatio smiled coyly, "what if I make it worth your while?"

Rick bit his lip, "I don't know…"

"You don't have to do it too hard, Rick. I'm not about to make you break skin if you don't think you're ready".

"I won't be… ever".

"Perhaps".

The redhead reached across his lover's lap and set the whip down on top of the other toys. Rick didn't even feel like touching it at this point. Maybe he can talk him into using it later.

"Maybe you'll like this a little more," he crooned, pulling the yet unused strand of anal beads.

Rick smirked as he eyed them up, taking them and rolling them around in his hands.

"I've never had real ones before".

"'Real ones'?"

Rick blushed, "In college… my dorm was just down the street from a bead shop. I used to make necklaces for the guys in the dorm to give to their girlfriends around this time of year. Along with all the usual beads, I would buy several large ones… like these… plus a key ring". Horatio smiled, he never before imagined how Rick was between boyfriends and long before him. "You see," the brunette continued, "My roommate was out so often, that I had plenty of privacy to make and eventually use them".

"Do you still have them?"

"No," Rick murmured, his cheeks turning very red, "they broke on me one night, luckily when my roommate was with his parents for the weekend. I was up until five in the morning; trying to get them out with tweezers… they were the only thing I had on hand that would possibly work. I was too embarrassed to go to the hospital, and I was afraid that dad would pull me out of college if he found out about it. I got them out that night, but not without tearing myself up. I haven't used any since".

Horatio cringed, he couldn't imagine how that must felt, "I'm sorry".

"Lots of crying, lots of sweat, lots of blood. I had never been so stressed out and overtired before".

"Well," Horatio whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his lover's cheek, "I'll make sure that never happens again".

"Thank God".

Horatio chuckled softly, "sorry about the bad memories… maybe this will cheer you up".

Rick watched as Horatio pulled out two lollipop sticks with colored condoms attached to the tops.

"What the hell?"

"We can use them in your office," the redhead purred, "that way we can handle a sugar fix and… erm… a craving of a different kind. Plus, no mess after words… just clean up your own garbage".

"The cleaning lady isn't going to dig a condom out of my trash can and run a DNA test on it".

"You never know, we own the machines to do that".

Rick chuckled, opening the nightstand drawer and putting them in next to the white fur handcuffs they kept in there. He was immediately handed the fresh bottle of lube, which also went in the drawer.

"To think," the brown eyed man mused, "I just sent you out for that… good God, what have I done? What have I created?"

"Something you knew all along that you would enjoy," Horatio grinned, "I have three more presents for you".

Rick's cheeks turned a light red as his lover turned back to the bag. He hoped Horatio was enjoying the silk sheets because he obviously had a lot of things planned for the bed.

"I bought these," the redhead smirked, "I've never used this before… I've never used _any_ of this before. But I'd be willing to experiment with you".

"O…kay". Rick didn't know what to expect.

There they were… a silicone vibrating cock ring and a series of black leather straps with a rubber ring attached. They had used cock rings before, but just a simple kind that was tight enough to delay an orgasm. He picked up the silicone one first, taking in the texture for a second before switching it on. With a low and steady hum, it attempted to vibrate right off of Rick's palm before he turned it off.

"I think I can enjoy this," he smirked, "but what's with the other one".

"According to the display when I bought it, it's supposed to keep me hard for you all night long".

"I'd like to strap it on to you sometime," Rick purred, "I'm sure you'd look so sexy with it wrapped around the base of your cock and over your balls. To have it all wrapped up for me under that patch of gorgeous red curls".

"And why not tonight?"

"Why not tonight".

Horatio blushed and turned his face away. He still wasn't used to a partner worshiping his body. Usually he was over a decade older than his female lovers, who admired him for his almost cold formalness instead of his sexuality.

"One last thing".

Rick tried to see what Horatio took out of the bag, but the redhead managed to block his view. When he turned back around he had a black leather dog collar in his hands, decorated with brass studs.

"I want you to put this on me," he whispered, handing it to Rick.

The brunette let Horatio drop the collar into his hands and watched him take off the collar of the cop costume. "Why do you want this, Horatio?"

"Because you're the only person I could ever want to give everything to," he said softly, dropping to cop collar into the bag, "and because I trust you".

Rick looked nervously at the collar and then back up at Horatio's bare neck.

"You make me feel young again, Rick. You make me feel alive. You make me feel… sexy".

Rick reached over and fastened the collar around Horatio's neck, looking deep into those sky blue eyes.

"I don't think anyone's ever been so turned on by me before".

"Oh, but I am… don't you doubt that for a moment".

The redhead reached up and lightly touched the leather collar. "We'll have to get some tags for it soon; something that says that I'm yours… all yours".

"Do we really need tags for that?" Rick crooned, lying Horatio down on the bed and climbing on top of him. He looked over his lover's sweet and sensuous body, "so fuckable".

"Oh Rick… Rick…"

"I could flip you around and pound your tight ass into oblivion right now".

"So why don't you?"

"Because I want to spend the evening warming you up," Rick said with a coy smile. "I'd strap that leather cage onto you, but I want to give you a massage first".

Horatio smirked, "Massage?"

"Mhmm. I got a bottle of warming massage oil… and you look tense. On your stomach so I can get my hands all over you".


	3. Touch

**Chapter Three: Touch**

With a shy smile, Horatio slipped out from under Rick and lay down on his stomach, his head resting on the silk pillows. He groaned softly as the plug stroked his prostate, rolling his shoulders in pleasure. The bed dipped on either side of him as Rick straddled his waist from behind. The brunette leaned down and lightly kissed the back of his lover's neck.

"I always wanted to do this to you, Horatio," he purred.

A shiver traveled down the redhead's spine as warm oil-slicked hands gently pressed into his shoulders, kneading lightly. The pads of Rick's thumbs dug into Horatio's soft and freckled skin, working their way to his neck. He was right, the CSI was on the tense side. Horatio relaxed into the bed as he felt Rick's hands work lower and lower.

"You have me at quite a conundrum," Rick whispered, straddling Horatio's thighs as he massaged the small of his back.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know whether to keep going, skip to your legs, or to flip you around and start on your chest".

"We have all night to work on my front," Horatio smirked, peeking a look over his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right," Rick cooed, lightly dipping his fingertips under the elastic waistband of the costume.

He chuckled low in his throat as he tugged on the fabric, exposing more and more of his lover's sweet bare ass. But once he tried to coyly slip his lubricated fingers into Horatio's tight entrance, he was stopped and his jaw dropped once again.

He should have seen it coming, given all the sex toys Horatio had bought. But he didn't expect for him to come into their bedroom with a large butt plug crammed into him. It made his own cock twitch with definite interest.

"Why'd you stop?" the redhead crooned, giving his ass a little wiggle for his lover's enjoyment.

"Bad boy," Rick growled, a smirk crossing his lips before he gave him a hot and solid spank.

Horatio gasped, pulling his knees up under his chest and giving full access to his backside. A blush crossed his cheeks as Rick gently ran one finger along the cleft of the two globes. He felt Rick adjust the butt plug, making it stroke his prostate again.

"You dirty, _dirty_ cop," Rick hissed, colliding the palm of his hand against the soft skin of his lover's ass.

The brunette kept going, giving Horatio the spanking he didn't even know he wanted. He wanted to go until Horatio's backside was a glowing red, but his hand was already beginning to sting. Nervously he let his eyes wander to the small pile of sex toys near the edge of the bed.

_This is his night as much as it is mine, _Rick sighed as he reached for the whip, _and if he wants it… I'll give it to him. We'll have plenty of time to do what I planned later._

Rick brought the short whip down on his lover's pale skin, leaving a red mark across his wanting ass. The redhead moaned helplessly into the pillow.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," he gasped, "more… please".

So Rick pressed on, watching as the red marks made raised criss-cross patterns across the soft skin. Occasionally he would stop and gently run his fingertips all over his lover's backside, caressing the abused area. The sounds Horatio made while his ass was worked over were nothing sort of intoxicating.

"Horatio, love?" Rick crooned, putting down the whip and resting his hands on the redhead's abused ass.

"Yeah, Riii- oh God!"

Rick had begun pumping the butt plug, smirking as his redhead moaned in want.

"You look rather sore. How about we relax in a nice warm bubble bath?"

Horatio nodded and was flipped onto his back. He rubbed his hot and aching butt against the fine silk sheets, grateful that he had a lover who was sweet enough to treat him to such luxury.

"You're too good to me, Rick," Horatio cooed, sitting up just in time to see his lover lube up the rubber ring of his cock ring.

"You deserve it".

Rick slipped the rubber ring onto his lover, watching Horatio's eyes drift shut in pleasure. He strapped the rest of the toy onto the base of his cock and over his balls before guiding him to the side of the bed and onto his feet.

"Now," the brunette whispered, "you go into the bathroom and sit down in the tub. I'll take care of everything else. But don't you dare touch yourself; if you do, I'll just have to handcuff you. But I won't use the good fur ones, I'd use the department issued ones. And those, Horatio, leave bruises. Bruises that your team would identify and find out what kind of a relationship you're in".

Horatio blushed and stayed silent as he was led into the bathroom. Although he was a little sore from the light beating, he happily sat down in the large and deep rose petal covered tub. When he first bought the house, he thought that the oversized tub was a little ridiculous for a single man who only took showers. However, whenever he found himself in a steady relationship, he wouldn't give it up for anything else.

He watched as Rick turned on the faucet, the warm water spilling into the tub. It was then that he noticed something that he thought was a little strange. Rick was still fully clothed. So the redhead reached out and tried to pull open his lover's shirt.

"Not yet," the brunette cooed, lightly batting Horatio's fingers away. "Not just yet".

Blue eyes watched as Rick stepped back into the bedroom, only to come back a few seconds later with a silver lighter. Rick went around, lighting every candle.

The water was already nearing the rim once Rick was done lighting everything. Horatio leaned on the side, resting his chin on folded arms and watching Rick stand at the light switch. A blush swept down Horatio's freckled body as his lover was soon wrapped in a beautiful golden glow. His restrained cock twitched in interest as Rick slowly began to open his white silk shirt, exposing his strong, fur-covered chest.

"Do you like what you see, Horatio?" he crooned, holding his hands out on either side of his hips.

"Oh hell yeah".

The brunette smirked, reaching down and opening up his pants. Horatio ducked slightly as his lover's erection sprang forth, hot and hard.

"Commando?"

"Of course," Rick chuckled, shuffling the trousers off his legs.

Horatio leaned back into the tub as Rick turned off the water and poured in the bubble bath. A shiver rolled down the redhead's back as his lover started up the jets.

"Rick?" he whispered as the bubbles began to form around his chest.

"Hmm?"

The redhead gasped as his lover leaned in and gently began running his hands over his chest. The blush came back when Rick's thumbs flicked over his hardening nipples.

"You are absolutely the most sensuous creature I have ever seen".

Rick smiled lovingly as he climbed up onto Horatio's lap, straddling his legs and looking into those deep bedroom eyes. The redhead brought a wet and slick had out of the bubbles and ran it up his partner's back, resting it on the back of his neck. One of Rick's hands went up past the black studded collar to cradle the back of Horatio's head, turning the red silk-like hair a deep amber. Without breaking eye contact, the older man grasped onto his lover's shoulder with his free hand, coaxing him down. Rick, of course was only happy to oblige.

Their soft lips met in a hot and wet kiss, Rick wrapping his arm around Horatio's waist, drawing their bodies even closer together. The brunette couldn't stop his lips from trying to devour those of his lover. Horatio's taste was just so unique. To Rick, he always tasted of fine wine, rich cigars, deep chocolate, cherry, and just a hint of mint. It was all part of Horatio's elegance that even Rick forgot from time to time. The redhead's kisses never failed to be a beautiful reminder.

Horatio marveled in the sensation of holding Rick's strong and slender body in his arms. Not everyone could find a man this luxurious, and Horatio knew how lucky he was to have him. A shiver traveled down his body as their arousals bumped together. No matter how many times it happened, it always drew a blush out of him.

The two of them began to put a little muscle into it and wrestle for control; which was a little difficult for Horatio. Eventually he got onto Rick's lap, sitting the other man down on one of the tub's seats. The brunette just smiled into the kiss as he reached down and began pumping the butt plug. He loved the sounds of his lover's soft moans into his mouth.

"Rick, stop!" he had to gasp after a few long moments of reveling in the sensations.

"Too much?" the younger man smirked, looking breathlessly up into Horatio's baby blues.

"Pushing me so far so soon isn't like you, Rick".

"I like toys," he smirked before letting go and resting his hands on Horatio's hips. "But, I do have another idea. Hold your breath".

Their lips crashed together again as Rick pulled Horatio down into the water. Ducked under the bubbles, Horatio was led to the other end of the tub, Rick's lips never leaving his for an instant.

He was once again sitting with Rick on his lap, but now with warm water swirling almost madly around them. It was a rough kiss that brushed away all thought for the redhead. His head was well beneath the bubbles, Rick was practically pinning him down. It was up to Rick if he could ever breathe again. This must be a hint of what it would feel like to be kissed to death.

He wouldn't mind going that way.

Breath was running short and Horatio was once again pulled completely into Rick's arms. He guided his lover to the surface, water and bubbles running off their bodies in a beautiful cascade. They stood up in the middle of it all, perfectly still and not daring to breathe. A second felt like an hour as they stayed there with their lips locked. A long and perfect hour that felt like the world, no, the universe revolved around the two of them.

Rick ended the kiss softly, but audibly as he broke their lips' connection. He rested his forehead against his lover's as Horatio's eyes fluttered open. The sight of Rick's body glistening in the golden candlelight was almost too much for him to handle. He nuzzled into Rick's neck, kissing him gently as the brunette's slick hands caressed his back.

"How about we dry off and get back to bed?" he whispered into his lover's ear before capturing the shell of it in his mouth, "is it stinging a little less?"

"The stinging's gone," Horatio said with a little gasp as Rick reached around to give his ass a solid grope.

"Good".

He was led back out of the tub, sitting on the rim as Rick grabbed a large towel from the peg and laid it out on the floor.

"Lie down", he ordered.

Horatio found himself wanting to do nothing more than obey as he sank down onto the plush towel. Rick climbed on top of him and with the towel beneath them he began drying his lover's hair. Their lips met over and over again, Horatio's arms wrapping around the brunette's warm and slick body.

"Oh Horatio," Rick muttered into his lover's neck, "you're so sexy".

The redhead moaned happily as the brown eyed man began sliding down his body, finally coming to a rest between his legs. Rick slowly ran a fingertip up his lover's shaft, feeling the large and throbbing vein. Horatio was right, the leather and rubber kept him nice and hard for a long time.

"Want me to take care of this for you, Horatio?" he cooed, his fingers toying with the warm flesh of his lover.

"Oh God, yes".

Rick smirked as his hand glided over the still moist and slick skin of Horatio's cock. He watched as his lover lowered his hand from above his head, reaching down to run his fingertips over his hardening nipples. Leaning down, Rick pressed his lips against one of the hardened nubs; kissing, sucking, and lightly biting on it. The redhead let his head fall back, arching his chest up into Rick's mouth. He wound his fingers into the short brown hair, holding his lover's head in place as his nipple was sending waves of pleasure surging through his body, heightening his arousal more than he could bear.

"Don't hold back," Rick whispered, pumping his fist up and down on the velvety skin, "Cum for me".

It took only a soft breath over the sensitive nipple before Horatio moaned loudly and grasped onto the towel. His back arched again and his breath caught in his throat. Rick sat back up and saw the thick white liquid squirt out of his lover and onto his chest.

Horatio gasped as his breath finally caught back up with him. His heart was pounding in his ears as the rest of his body came down off its orgasmic high. His eyes, once struggling to open, now were content to stay closed as he felt Rick's tongue lap up the cum he spilt on his chest.

"You taste so good, Horatio," Rick murmured, licking up the last of it before making his way to nibble on his lover's ear.

Horatio opened his mouth to return the sentiment, but could only moan as he felt Rick begin stroking him again. A hard and aching cock dug into the redhead's hip, coaxing his own to stiffen once more.

"What would your team think?" Rick wondered aloud and he pulled the other towel off the peg and began drying them off, "Think about it. Tonight Frank's with his wife, Eric's with Calleigh, Ryan's with Valera, Natalia's with… whoever". Horatio chuckled at that. "But could they ever imagine," Rick continued, "that you would spend this night with me?"

"I don't think they have any idea how wonderfully you turn me on".

Rick just smiled as he pulled the drain, letting the water spiral away. There would be a lot of soap lines to clean off, but he didn't care. He helped his lover to his feet and began to lead him out of the bathroom.

"What about the candles?"

Rick shrugged, "they'll drown in their own wax in a few hours. Besides, it's not like anything's flammable in here anyways".

Horatio stepped back into the bedroom, watching as Rick walked ahead of him and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He followed but only to be stopped before he could join his lover on the bed.

"On your knees," Rick nearly growled, looking his lover straight in his eyes.

Shyly, Horatio fell to his knees between Rick's legs. There were no more clothes to remove, so he simply eagerly eyed up the brunette's long and straining cock. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against the base, just starting to lick at the vein as he took in his lover's musky scent. With tongue and moist lips Horatio kissed his way up his lover's cock, suckling lightly on the head.

He winced slightly as Rick grabbed fistfuls of his hair in his hands, tugging slightly as he urged Horatio's mouth to take more of his cock. His eyes drifting shut, the redhead leaned forward and took the long shaft into his mouth, this tongue sweeping over the warm skin. Reaching up, Horatio gently ran his fingertips over his lover's balls, the other hand slowly stroking the base of Rick's cock. With tongue and teeth, he drew back until only the head was still surrounded by moist lips. He heard a soft groan followed by a cushioned thud as Rick fell back onto the bed. There was another louder groan as Horatio wildly whirled his tongue along the rim of the head before swallowing him down.

The brunette moaned helplessly, a slave to his lover's ministrations. Tongue, lips, hands, teeth, all completely captured him. He wanted so badly to thrust hard and deep into Horatio's mouth, but his position let him do little more than roll his hips. He began babbling nonsensicals as he felt his cock be sucked hard and rough.

"Ohh… Ohh!" He moaned, knowing that he didn't have much longer, "Oh God! Fuck! Horatio!"

The redhead hummed as his lover came down his throat, listening as the scream of his name filled the quiet house. He licked Rick clean as he heard his lover's quiet chant of "oh God. Oh fuck. Oh God".

"Horatio," Rick whispered, leading Horatio up onto the bed, "you use your mouth so perfectly".

"For you, I don't see how anyone wouldn't".

The brunette chuckled as he lay the blue eyed man back down onto the pillows. With a light sweep, he knocked all the sex toys off the bed and onto the floor. Their lips and tongues met again as their bodies simply melted into each other. As each man would hold and kiss and grope at the other, their cocks would rub together; bringing Rick quickly to the rigidity of his full length.

Horatio gasped as their kiss ended abruptly and Rick flipped him onto his stomach. A strangled cry left his mouth as the butt plug was vigorously pumped.

"You're a bad boy, Horatio Caine," he hissed, grabbing the lube and handcuffs out of the drawer, "you should be punished".

The redhead moaned as the plug was finally pulled out of him, forcing him to realize how loosened he was. Still, Rick shoved two fingers in him just to make sure.

"Mmm," he hummed, pumping lightly, "I'm going to have to make you wear that again".

Another moan as Rick turned his hand around to massage his lover's prostate. Horatio's blue eyes sparkled as his knuckles grew white holding onto the silk sheets. He gasped helplessly as he rocked his hips against his lover's hand, unable to keep himself from bucking against the knowing and erotic motions of Rick's fingers.

After long moments of the most sensuous massage Horatio had ever received, the digits finally pulled out, only to give him a hard spank on his still slightly tender backside.

Rick guided the redhead's pale wrists up towards the headboard. Horatio watched as the fur cuffs clamped around them and secured them to the bars of the cast iron bed. He grabbed on as his body was raised onto his knees. A shiver of anticipation shot through him as he heard the bottle of lube snap open.

"Please," he begged, giving his ass a little wiggle.

"Still!"

Horatio froze at the command in his lover's voice and the sharp slap he felt once more. Around the labs, Rick seemed so timid and self conscious while the lieutenant took charge. But in the bedroom things were always different between them, their façades dropping as their more sexual natures came into play. It was hard for Horatio not to plead for what he knew Rick had for him.

The brunette slicked himself up with the hand that wasn't gently rubbing his lover's hip. He loved seeing Horatio like this; his warm but pale skin covered with a gentle pink blush. The gentle curves of his shoulder blades heaved with the unsteady breaths of a man trying to keep the upmost control over every aspect of his physical self. Then there was that sexy crop of brilliant red hair, something that never failed to make Rick hard with interest.

He couldn't help it; he had a thing for redheads.

Slowly, carefully, Rick positioned himself behind his lover. He gently brushed the tip of his cock over his lover's hole a few times, tempting him, teasing him, until finally-

"Ahh!"

"Easy, love… easy there".

Horatio's eyes were shut and his jaw went slack, making him pant loudly as his lover entered him in a long and slow thrust. The butt plug loosened him up enough, but Rick filled him.

"Still so tight," Rick muttered as he pressed into his lover's clenching depths.

"You would think that if you're bigger than the plug," Horatio stammered through shallow gasps.

"And I am so I do".

The two men fell silent as Rick finally got all the way in, stopping to allow his lover to adjust. The brunette leaned down and gently pressed his swollen lips against Horatio's back, tasting his sweet sweat.

"Good boy," he whispered before gently thrusting into the redhead.

Horatio moaned low in his chest as their bodies moved as one, making the bed creek in protest and strike against the wall. Pale wrists tugged helplessly against the white fur cuffs, struggling to reach down and stroke himself. But if he knew Rick, that sort of contact will have to wait until he is laid out on his back.

The air grew heavy with perspiration and soft gasps of pleasure from the two men. Rick's hands traveled lovingly up and down Horatio's sides, feeling his lover breathe deeply and pant for breath. The redhead rested his head on his arms, his tired hands barely able to hold onto the bars and his tired shoulders hardly able to support him. Exhausted, Horatio slumped down onto the pillows beneath him, the ripples of pleasure intensified as they traveled down a weak body.

"Rick," he muttered, resting his forehead against the cool pillows, "need… to… oh God!"

"I know love," Rick cooed, giving his ass a good spank before picking up the pace, "just give me a minute".

"This ring won't keep me from… from…" the redhead stuttered as he tried to form intelligent thought.

Rick gave his head a little shake, he had completely forgot that the rubber ring and leather straps were for solely for appearances. He reached down and lightly tugged down on his lover's balls, trying to make up for some of the control Horatio lost. The redhead moaned loudly at the contact, rubbing into Rick's grip.

"You're not too stiff are you?" Rick murmured softly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" his lover groaned, "I'm incredibly stiff".

"No, I mean your hip".

"Oh. No".

"Good".

Horatio gasped as without leaving his body, Rick grabbed one of his legs and flipped him over onto his back. Blue eyes fluttered closed as his arms crossed above his head, making him completely under his lover's whim. Rick lightly thrust into his lover's body, his hand running quickly along the shaft. Horatio threw his head back as he felt a thumb begin to toy with his slit.

"Rick! Rick! I… I can't!"

"Let go for me, Horatio".

"Rick! Oh God!"

"Sexy firecrotch," he hissed, his fingertips tangling in the patch of brilliant red hair at the base of his cock.

"Fuck! Oh! Oh! Oh Rick!"

The brunette smirked as he listened to the low growl rumble from his lover's chest. With a string of cries and profanities, Horatio thrust wildly into Rick's touch. Within moments the redhead was once again squirting his cum onto his chest.

"Oh fuck," Rick growled, "that's so hot".

Horatio lay breathless under him, whining softly in protest as Rick pulled out of his hot and tingling body.

"Rick?"

"Hold still".

The brunette climbed on top of his lover, sitting down on his chest and stroking his cock. He and Horatio had never done this before, but from what they had seen, it would be well worth it. Stroking himself in long and slow drags, he eyed up his lover's face. He looked so wanting and eager for it, wanting to take the cum in his mouth and not care how much got on his face.

A hand grasping onto the hair on the side of Horatio's head, Rick positioned himself. He wanted to learn firsthand if this was as hot as it looked to be. With shallow pants, he stroked himself vigorously, watching as his release squirted onto Horatio's face in thick white ropes.

The two men stayed still for a few moments, catching breath before Rick slumped down on top of his lover. He gently dragged his fingertips over the cum that coated part of his lover's face, bringing the salty and sticky substance to Horatio's lips. Without being told, he sucked on Rick's fingers until they were clean, the process repeating until all was off his face.

"Oh God, Rick".

The brunette lightly pressed a finger against his lover's lips, "Don't speak".

Horatio watched as his wrists were freed, the brunette slowly lowering them to his sides. He tossed the lube and cuffs back into the drawer, closing it and turning off the bedside table's light.

The two men were wrapped in a deep blue light, dancing over Horatio's creamy skin and losing itself in his lover's dark eyes. Rick hovered over the redhead once more, their lips lightly meeting in the most innocent of kisses. Gently, he reached down and pulled the rubber ring and leather straps off of Horatio's cock. Cobalt eyes watched as the toy was tossed onto the pile of the other novelties he had bought. Their lips met again, this time Rick's body flattening out onto Horatio's form. The brunette kissed and nipped along his lover's jaw until he finally was buried in the older man's neck.

"I love you, Horatio Caine".

"I love you too, Rick".

Another soft kiss.

The brown eyed man climbed off his lover, settling down on the bed before taking him in his arms and turning him around. They lay there, Rick spooning the man he loved with all his heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Rick whispered into soft red hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Horatio smiled gently, "I'm sorry about dinner".

"It's alright, we can have it tomorrow".

They fell quiet, listening to the waves roll onto the shore outside the bedroom window. Horatio watched as the wind caught the light curtains, making them billow into the room before peacefully coming to rest again. A soft golden glow was still coming from the bathroom, slowly dimming as the candles extinguished themselves. Rick left his side for only a moment to wrap them in the smooth silk sheets. Horatio gently took his lover's hand as the arm wrapped back around him.

"Do you know much about Saint Valentine?" Horatio murmured, taking the moment to kiss the hand he held.

"I'm Atheist. You're the Catholic, remember?"

Horatio smiled as he felt a kiss lightly be placed on the back of his neck. "He was a martyr. He married those who, at the time, were being persecuted by the state. Just… bringing them together and not giving a damn about what they would do to him".

Rick listened has his lover's voice drifted off into silence.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I wish that there was somewhere now who…"

Sighing he kissed the back of Horatio's neck again, "I know how you feel".

Rick's hand was caressed, "I'm sorry that I have so much business here. And really, if it wasn't for Kyle and Ray Jr. and Yelina and Julia and the team… we could move to Boston and… I don't even know what I'm saying anymore".

"Horatio?" Rick pulled him onto his back and looked into his eyes, "are you proposing to me?"

The redhead reached up and gently caressed the side of his lover's face, "I know you're not ready yet. You still have a few things to sort out in both your professional and personal life".

"Thank you".

Horatio smiled weakly as he was turned back around and spooned again. "Not to pry, but when are you going to come out to your family?"

"When are you going to come out to your team?"

"Touché".

Another chuckle as Rick kissed his lover's hair, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I'm quite happy with what we have now".

"Did I ever tell you how much I love courting you?"

"And maybe someone would be nice enough to be a martyr and marry us under Florida law somehow".

"Knowing some of the people in this state, he would have to be," Horatio sighed knowingly.

"But until that day comes," Rick continued, "I would be happy for us to just be one under the eyes of God".

"I thought you were Atheist".

"I'm tragically flawed".

Horatio chuckled as Rick gently rubbed a stubble covered cheek against his.

"Good night, Horatio".

"Good night, love".

FIN


End file.
